Age
by Filatipphia
Summary: Usia memang hanya angka, tapi Handa berpikiran lain.


**Barakamon/ばらかもん© Satsuki Yoshino | Seishū Handa x Naru Kotoishi | I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Seishū Handa tengah asik menggores kuas ketika sebuah lengan mungil melingkari lehernya. Diikuti dengan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa lembut telinganya.

" _Sensei_ , sedang apa?" gadis berambut coklat itu berbisik perlahan, membuat bulu kuduk pria di hadapannya sedikit meremang.

Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan semakin menempelkan dirinya ke arah _sensei_ nya itu. Membuat sang _sensei_ mendengus keras.

"Menyingkirlah, Naru! Kau ini berat!"

Naru Kotoishi mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya lucu, "Tidak mau, _sensei._ "

"Naru, lepaskan!"

Seolah tuli, gadis itu malah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Handa. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi, Naru," Handa menekan kata-katanya kali ini.

Enggan berdebat lebih jauh, gadis itu segera menyingkir dari belakang _sensei_ nya itu.

Remaja berambut coklat itu segera mendudukkan diri di samping _sensei_ nya. Sebelah tangannya ia taruh di atas meja, menumpu dagunya yang kini tengah menatap pria itu dengan seksama.

"Kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa _sensei_ tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Lelaki berusia tiga puluh tiga itu tak menjawab, tangan terampilnya masih fokus menggambar kaligrafi di hadapannya. Seolah tak mendengar sama sekali ucapan si gadis yang kini tengah memandangnya intens.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali laki-laki itu menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini. Kini, karirnya sebagai seorang kaligrafer semakin melejit.

Ia telah menemukan _style_ kaligrafinya sendiri. Kegiatannya pun begitu padat. Dan saat liburan seperti ini, ia memutuskan untuk rehat sebentar dari semua rutinitasnya di Tokyo lalu kembali ke pulau ini untuk sekedar _refreshing_ dan mencari inspirasi.

Sedangkan anak kecil menyebalkan yang ditemuinya saat masih kelas 1 SD itu kini tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang manis -Yang masih saja kerap mengganggunya saat ia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya, seperti sekarang-.

Merasa kesal karena tak mendapati tanggapan dari laki-laki itu, Naru segera menyenggol tangan _sensei_ nya yang tengah menggambar sehingga membuat kaligrafinya tercoret.

Handa menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha sabar dalam menghadapi tingkah _abg labil_ di sampingnya ini.

Ia segera menyingkirkan segala perlengkapan kaligrafinya yang berada di atas meja. Tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkannya lagi. _Mood_ nya saat ini telah hilang.

Sedangkan Naru tersenyum senang. Merasa rencananya berhasil untuk menarik atensi _sensei_ nya itu.

Ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Handa berikutnya.

Dan, berhasil!

Lelaki itu kini menghadapkan tubuh tegapnya itu ke arahnya. Tubuh yang semakin hari malah terlihat semakin kokoh dan _sexy_ di matanya.

Oh, dan lihat wajah tampannya yang nampak semakin dewasa. Benar-benar perpaduan yang pas.

Handa menatap mata coklat gadis itu dalam-dalam, berusaha menyelami apa yang gadis itu inginkan.

"Berapa umurmu?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Tujuh belas," Naru menjawab sambil tersenyum manis -kelewat manis, saking senangnya dia akhirnya dinotis.

" _Great,_ dan aku sudah tiga puluh tiga."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, berusaha memahami situasi _awkward_ yang terjadi saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa?" Naru bertanya acuh.

"Dengarkan aku, demi Tuhan, kita berbeda enam belas tahun, Naru."

"Aku tak peduli!" Naru menjawab kasar. Merasa kesal karena laki-laki itu selalu mengungkit hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Tapi aku peduli!" Handa balik membentak.

Membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Ia memandang tak percaya pada senseinya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ini pertama kalinya Handa berucap keras kepadanya.

Lelaki itu kembali menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan emosi yang sempat menguasai diri. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Di usiaku yang sekarang, sudah bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main, aku tak tertarik dengan hubungan yang bernama pacaran."

"Kalau begitu, nikahi aku!" Naru membalas cepat. Napasnya terengah, sedangkan pipinya merona merah.

Handa terkekeh, ia usap pelan surai halus milik gadis di hadapannya dengan sayang. Dibelainya pipi gadis itu lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Tak semudah itu," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Kenapa tidak? Karena perbedaan usia? Kan sudah kubilang, _sensei_ , aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Memang kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang-orang di luar sana?" Handa berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Jadi kau lebih memikirkan perkataan orang lain daripada memikirkan perasaanku?"

Gadis itu heran. Ia tak mengerti. Mengapa sulit sekali bagi lelaki itu untuk menjalani saja semuanya?

Mengapa mereka tidak mencoba saja dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain? Mengapa lelaki itu sungguh keras kepala?

Handa terdiam, bibirnya kelu. Ia tak mampu berucap. Padahal hatinya ingin untuk menjelaskan.

Ini bukan seperti yang gadis itu kira. Naru sudah salah paham. Ia bukannya tak memikirkan perasaan gadis mungilnya itu sama sekali, justru ia melakukan hal ini karena ia memikirkannya jauh lebih matang.

Jika gadis itu berakhir dengannya, ia tahu ia pasti akan menghancurkan seluruh masa depan Naru yang secerah mentari.

Jika ia menikahi gadis itu, maka Naru tidak akan bisa menikmati masa mudanya dengan bebas lagi.

Jika ia dan gadis itu bersama, maka Naru harus menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya dengan pria tua sepertinya. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Naru pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Gadis itu seharusnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda seusianya. Lalu pacaran. Lalu menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan senang-senang.

Bukan malah memiliki perasaan kepada seorang bujang lapuk sepertinya.

Belum lagi dengan pandangan orang-orang di luar sana mengenai hubungan mereka yang terpaut jarak usia sejauh itu. Handa tak mau membebani gadis itu seberat ini.

Ia memang mencintai dan menyayangi Naru sepenuh hatinya. Anak kecil menyebalkan yang dulu selalu merusuh di rumahnya, yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis manis nan anggun.

Gadis itulah yang dulu membuatnya mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya dalam melukis. Gadis kecil yang selalu mengajaknya bermain, mengusilinya, dan selalu menghiasi hari-harinya selama di pulau ini.

Gadis itu yang selalu memberinya inspirasi, tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa ia menyayanginya.

Tapi ia tak boleh egois dengan membuat Naru tetap berada di sisinya. Walaupun ia tahu gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, tapi ia tak bisa.

Sebutlah ia pengecut karena tak mau berjuang dan mengambil resiko. Tapi ia melakukannya demi kebaikan gadis itu sendiri.

Biarlah gadis itu membencinya saja. Ia tak mau membuatnya semakin terluka.

"Tidak, Naru," setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir Handa.

Naru membuang muka, mengalihkan pandang dari laki-laki di hadapannya yang begitu brengsek memainkan perasaannya.

Air matanya merebak. Menganak sungai di pipinya yang masih setia ditangkup oleh tangan kokoh milik Handa. Sakit sekali rasanya ditolak mentah-mentah seperti ini.

"Kau egois," lirih gadis itu sambil terisak pelan.

Handa segera merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Lepas!" Naru memberontak, berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapan Handa. Menolak untuk dipeluk lelaki itu lebih lama lagi.

Tetapi Handa malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Membuat Naru semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu. Ia pukul keras-keras tubuh Handa, ia remat bajunya dengan cengkeraman erat.

Gadis itu sesenggukan, rasanya semua perasaan sesaknya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia kecewa. Marah. Dan kesal.

"Jelaskan," lirih Naru. Suaranya terdengar amat menyakitkan.

"Kubilang jelaskan, _sensei_! Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Jawab aku!" tangisnya semakin kencang. Ia menggeram.

Handa masih diam. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, terus dan terus. Seolah enggan kehilangan padahal ia sendiri yang telah memilih untuk melepaskan.

Perasaannya kini ragu. Haruskah ia benar-benar merelakan gadis ini? Haruskah ia benar-benar pergi? Kebimbangan menyelimuti hatinya yang kalut.

Tapi, tidak! Ia harus tega. Ia harus tega melukai hatinya sendiri dan hati gadis itu.

Ia harus sanggup melakukannya.

Handa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, usapannya pada punggung gadis itu terhenti. Dekapannya terlepas. Kedua tangannya kini terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tak mencintaimu!" ucapnya keras.

Naru terdiam. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Berusaha menahan isakannya, gadis itu memandang wajah sang _sensei_ yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bohong."

Diselaminya netra milik laki-laki di hadapannya, "Katakan itu sambil menatap mataku, _sensei_!"

Handa segera mengarahkan tatap ke arah mata gadis itu, sesuai permintaannya.

Hatinya terasa remuk redam, tak tega ketika melihat kilauan kaca akibat air mata di netra gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya.

Tapi, biar bagaimana pun, ia tak boleh goyah. Keyakinannya tak boleh runtuh.

Dipegangnya erat kedua pundak gadis itu, ia hela napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menguatkan diri sebelum berucap pelan, "Aku tak mencintaimu, Naru."

Handa tersenyum lirih.

Bohong. Dasar pendusta.

Sialan, Handa, kenapa kau begitu pengecut?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: ini angst tidak?._. Maksa sih endingnya, tapi yasudahlah saya blank._. /ditimpuk


End file.
